My Lovely Pet
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Aku Cho Kyuhyun, seorang gadis gila yang tergila-gila dengan peliharaanku sendiri, seekor kucing Persia dengan tubuh atletisnya, perut sixpack dan GAJAH BESAR yang mengantung di selangkangannya/ini gila, kau gila dan aku lebih gila dan sekarang kita gila bersama haha/Desember Ceria Kihyun.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**

 **My Lovely Pet**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Genre :**

 **AU, fantasy, romance (genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood lizz) _**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum. Jika tidak suka dengan pair ini harap segera angkat kaki (GS).**

 **Summary :**

 **Aku Cho Kyuhyun, seorang gadis gila yang tergila-gila dengan peliharaanku sendiri, seekor kucing Persia dengan tubuh atletisnya, perut sixpack dan GAJAH BESAR yang mengantung di selangkangannya/** **ini gila, kau gila dan aku lebih gila dan sekarang kita gila bersama haha/Desember Ceria Kihyun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read That Simple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 **Kyuhyun Pov**

Pagi sibuk dengan segala keributan yang monoton hampir selalu ku lewati setiap hari. Rasa penat dan lelah seolah merajam hingga ke tulang-tulangku. saat ini aku hanya ingin segera pulang, mandi dalam bak yang di penuhi dengan air hangat, berendam selama beberapa saat dan setelahnya aku bisa menonton televisi dan menyetel film kesukaanku.

Segalanya akan terasa lengkap dengan beberapa cemilan, es cream vanila favoritku dan menyelimuti diri sendiri dengan selimut tebal dengan motif putri Sofia. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuatku merasa bersemagat untuk segera mengakhiri hari burukku di antara tumpukan dokumen dan kertas-kertas menyebalkan di atas meja yang menumpuk dari waktu ke waktu meski aku berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya. Namun dari semua agenda pulang kerjaku yang paling menyenangkan dan yang paling aku tunggu adalah mengelus bulu "Nero" kucing kesayanganku yang selalu bergelung malas di atas pahaku dengan manja. Sungguh hal membahagiakan itu akan jadi sempurna jika saja aku tak di hadang oleh manusia cebol menyebalkan seperti si Byun cabe dan berakhir dengan mendapat omelan panjang darinya hingga telingaku rasanya seperti berdarah.

"sudah ku bilang jika kau terus mendekam di rumah seperti manusia gua jaman purba selamanya kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kekasih KyuKyu. apa salahnya sih ikut kencan buta, lagipuka tidak ada ruginya juga untukmu" gemas Byun Baekhyun wanita hiperaktif itu masih terus merecokiku sejak setengah jam yang lalu. aku berpikir terbuat dari apa sih mulut wanita pendek itu hingga mampu mengoceh selama berjam- jam tanpa membuat bibirnya melar.

"hah..." aku mendesah berat dan sesekali melirik jam dinding. "masih satu jam lagi" aku membatin resah, tak mengindahkan apapun yang Baekhyun katakan. Terlalu malas mendengar ceramah yang hampir sama isinya setiap hari.

"Ya...kau mengabaikanku lagi" protes Baekhyun setengah kesal karena lagi-lagi aku mengacuhkannya.

Aku menyumpal telingaku dengan kapas mencoba mengabaikan semua ocehan Baekhyun tentang baiknya bergaul dengan manusia bukan dengan dinding rumah dan seekor kucing yang tidak ada manis-manisnya di mata Baekhyun dan segera mendapatkan seorang kekasih secepatnya, bukankah itu mengesalkan.

°•°•°

"Aku pulang~" Kyuhyun melepas sepatu berhak sepuluh centi miliknya dan menaruhnya ke atas rak khusus sepatu. Meski bukan orang yang perfectionis Kyuhyun menyediakan rak khusus untuk sepatu, tas dan pakaiannya dari pakaian kerja, liburan dan pakaian untuk di gunakan sehari-hari. Meski sedikit ceroboh, Kyuhyun tak ingin bersikap sembarangan dengan penampilannya.

Wanita cantik bersuarai karamel itu melangkah gontai kearah saklar lampu tanpa perlu meraba-raba karena sudah hafal di luar kepala letak benda kecil itu di tembok, tak berapa lama lampu menyala dan ruangan terlihat terang benderang.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa single setelah melemparkan tasnya ke sofa lainnya, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana dengan nyaman dan sekali lagi wanita dua puluh lima tahun itu mendesah berat. Mengingat kembali setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil sahabatnya. Memang terasa menyebalkan namun Kyuhyun merasa jika apapun yang di ucapkan Baekhyun memang ada benarnya. Dia hidup terlalu nyaman dalam zona amannya setelah kejadian buruk itu.

"Kencan buta ya...?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan menerawang jauh. Ia ingat dulu dia pernah ikut kencan buta secara sembarangan dan berakhir dengan dia bertemu dengan laki-laki aneh mesum yang membuatnya hampir di perkosa dan itu menjadi trauma tersendiri untuknya. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja Kyuhyun sudah merasakan kembali sentuhan laki-laki busuk itu dan membuatnya merasakan perasaan kotor yang menempel di tubuhnya sendiri bagai sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak berkesudahan.

"Hah...kenapa hidupku rumit sekali sih?!" desahnya sekali lagi seraya memejamkan matanya. Namun suasana sunyi yang seakan menamparnya membuatnya kembali membuka mata lebar. "Eh.. Kenapa sepi sekali" Kyuhyun celingak-celinguk menatap sekitarnya. "Kemana dia?!" gumamnya entah siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Nerooo...neroo sayang di mana kamu, pus...pussy...pussy..." ujarnya dengan nada memanggil dan tak berapa lama seekor kucing putih gembul yang terlihat tampan dengan dua warna mata yang berbeda biru dan kuning melompat ke atas pangkuan Kyuhyun seraya mengeong manja dan mengeliat imut di atas pangkuannya.

"Miaww...miawww..." ujar si Nero seraya mengosokan kepalanya ke pipi Kyuhyun yang kini tengah terkekeh senang melihat kemanjaan kucing imutnya.

Nero adalah seekor kucing persia, dia juga bisa di sebut sahabat dan pacar Kyuhyun karena hidupnya hanya terfokus untuk Nero dan pekerjaannya itulah salah satu alasannya kenapa dia masih betah dalam keadaan singlenya dan nyaris membuat telinganya membengkak gara-gara mendengar ocehan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun atau si bon cabe cerewet setiap hari.

"Hei..kau tau sayang, tadi Byun cabe Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk ikut dalam kencan buta, dia mulai bersikap menyebalkan lagi...tapi kalau di pikir-pikir memang sekali-kali aku harus keluar dan bersosialisasi dengan orang baru lagipula memiliki kekasih tidak buruk juga, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku ikut kencan buta?!" curhat Kyuhyun pada sang kucing yang masih menatapnya dalam ketenangan.

"Miaw...miaw...miaw..." si kucing menjulurkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya, seolah berniat mengutarakan pendapatnya jika dia sedang tidak menyetujui apapun yang di katakan dan yang di pikirkan majikannya.

"Kau setuju dengan kencan buta itu Nero?!" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, memastikan dan si kucing putih itu semakin mengeong keras seraya berputar-putar di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan sikap gelisah membuat Kyuhyun berfikir sebaliknya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak setuju jika mama berkencan? apa kau tidak ingin Mama menikah dan memberimu seorang papa?" jawab Kyuhyun menanggapi omongan kucingnya seperti seorang gila.

Si kucing menatap Kyuhyun sejenak dan mengangkat bokongnya berjalan di atas perut Kyuhyun dan mengosokan kepalanya ke pipi Kyuhyun seolah memberitahu jika dirinya tidak membutuhkan seorang papa baru. menurut Nero hanya Kyuhyun seorang sudah cukup untuknya. Dia tidak perlu yang lainnya.

"Ahh...kau mengemaskan sekali, Mama juga mencintaimu Nero, tentu saja kau adalah kekasih Mama kau pasti tidak setuju jika mama memiliki seorang kekasih benarkan, hah...andai saja kau adalah seorang manusia pasti segalanya tidak akan serumit ini, oh papa peri biarkan Nero jadi manusia untukku, agar aku tidak menjadi orang gila seperti ini" ujar Kyuhyun berandai andai dengan sikap kelewat bodoh. "Hah~" kembali Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi karena pikiran bodohnya. Namun saat dia membuka mata kedua iris mata mereka saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat kucing berwarna putihnya itu mendekatkan hidungnya ke bibir Kyuhyun dan menjilatinya membuat wanita cantik itu terkekeh senang. Seolah melupakan fakta jika dirinya sedang dalam mode depresi akut dan sangat mencemaskan masa depannya sendiri yang tak terlihat bagus serta suram dan sangat abu-abu.

"Ah~aku lapar Nero, Ayo buat roti isi tuna, satu untukmu satu untukku dan lupakan hal tentang kencan buta yang membuatku semakin stres" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menurunkan Nero dari gendongannya dan beranjak dari menuju dapur dengan langkah pelan dan senyum mengembang, sementara Nero, kucing putih itu menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan tak berapa lama mulai mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

°•°•°

Suasana mencekam langsung menghempas Baekhyun saat kaki mungilnya menginjak lantai apartemen Kyuhyun malam itu. "Gess...ini perasaanku saja atau memang kucingmu terlihat sangat sangat menyeramkan? Kenapa tatapannya horor sekali KyuKyu?!" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berjengit mundur saat merasa kucing berbulu seputih salju itu berjalan tenang dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Kucingmu sudah di suntik rabies kan? Atau serum kucing gila? Sepertinya dia agak kurang waras" tambah Baekhyun lagi masih dengan wajah mengernyit ngeri.

"Jangan konyol Bacon, mana ada yang seperti itu Nero adalah kucing manis yang ramah, lagipula kau yang sepertinya tidak waras" sahut KyuHyun seraya mengulung surai karamelnya dan berjalan tenang menuju kulkas untuk sekedar mengambil air dingin untuk tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Ramah apanya dia mengigit kakiku tanpa sebab dan berniat mencelakai anakku asal kau ingat, dia juga dua kali menerkamku, membuatku kaget dan hampir membuatku koma karena terjengkang dan nyaris mematahkan leherku sendiri karena jatuh menabrak meja cuci piring, aku tidak waras kau bilang harusnya kau sadar jika kucing sintingmu itu yang tidak waras" jerit Baekhyun memprotes seraya mendekap tas mahalnya yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri dan semakin berjalan mundur ketika mendapati indikasi tidak baik dari kucing berbulu salju itu.

"Cih~drama quen oh..." ujar Kyuhyun berdecih malas. Memang sih dia sempat khawatir juga waktu itu saat Baekhyun terjatuh, Kyuhyun kira Baekhyun akan kehilangan nyawa saat itu, beruntung Baekhyun hanya mendapat benjol besar saja dan tidak sampai gegar otak atau bye bye pada dunia.

"Kau tidak percaya lihat saja tatapan mematikannya, benar~dia adalah kucing jahat yang membenci wanita cantik, seksi dan baik hati sepertiku, kau harus jauh-jauh darinya KyuKyu, dia kucing mutan~APA?KAU SUDAH TERINFEKSI~TIDAAAKKK" jerit Baekhyun dengan nada horor seperti orang gila yang bermonolog seorang diri. Baekhyun seakan tersadar dari pikiran gilanya sendiri tentang seekor kucing putih milik tetangga apartemennya yang sama gilanya seperti pemiliknya dan kini virus itu sudah menginvasi dirinya, bukankah ini buruk. Dan sepertinya kadar keparnoan Baekhyun tampak semakin parah dan merusak hingga membuat otaknya menjadi semakin miring ke samping.

Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya malas menatap Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya kaget jika bersikap dramastis seperti itu, wanita bersurai karamel itu berjalan dan mengacuhkan Baekhyun dengan segala sikap konyolnya dan langsung menghempaskan bokong seksinya ke arah sofa seraya melambaikan tangan dengan gestur memanggil, mengundang kucing manisnya untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan si Kucing imut bernama Nero itu yang langsung melompat ke pangkuan Kyuhyun dan mendengkur manja. "See...dia adalah anak manis asal kau tau" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan. " ah...mungkin Nero tidak menyukaimu karena kau selalu menyuruh dan mendesakku untuk berkencan, dia membenci idemu dan dia juga tidak suka parfummu Baek, benarkah seperti itu sayang, kau membenci si Byun cabe karena menyuruhku berkencan dengan pejantan lain hah.." dan si Nero menjawab dengan lolongan kucingnya tampak menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Heol" Baekhyun membeo menatap sikap tidak waras Kyuhyun yang mulai kumat dan mengajak bicara kucingnya sendiri. "Dasar sinting aku hanya ingin membantumu bodoh, kau dan kucingmu itu memang sama sintingnya, kalau seperti itu aku menyerah, terserah jika kau ingin berkencan dengan kucing sialanmu itu aku tidak perduli" gerutu Baekhyun dengan wajah setengah kesalnya dan beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun. "Ingat, aku akan tetap mencarikanmu laki-laki roti sobek yang potensial, dan ingat juga aku akan menjauhkan kucing idiotmu itu dengan segera KyuKyu, kau harus waras~Gyaaaaa" jerit Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat Nero bangkit menerjangnya seraya mengeram dan menunjukan cakar serta gigi runcingnya pada Baekhyun. sepertinya hal itu berhasil untuk mengusir si cerewet Byun cabe Baekhyun untuk segera keluar dari apartemennya.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak melihat adegan konyol permusuhan antara Baekhyun dan Nero yang tampak sangat absurd di matanya. sedikit menghibur sepertinya. "Dasar~biarkan saja dia pergi, ah...Nero-chan kenapa kau tidak berubah menjadi manusia saja dan menikah denganku, aku bisa gila jika begini terus hah" desah Kyuhyun berat seakan dirinya tersadar dan kembali terlempar pada kenyataan kejam.

°•°•°

"Eungh...tidak~jangan makan aku ayam, aku janji jika akhir pekan nanti aku tak akan memakanmu dengan bir lagi, aku janji" igau Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya, sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang bermimpi tengah di kejar-kejar sekumpulan ayam goreng berkilauan dengan balutan mentega dan kulit yang renyah serta bau yang sangat harum yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. "Uh...berat...minggir...maafkan aku ayam, menyingkirkan dari atasku uhg..." racau Kyuhyun kembali saat merasa tubuhnya di tindih oleh sesuatu. Kyuhyun hanya berfikir jika ayam goreng dalam mimpinya itu hadir di dunia nyata dan ingin membuat pembalasan untuknya. Gadis bersurai karamel itu mulai memgintip malu-malu dari kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dan kembali menutup dengan pasrah. Tangannya mengapai-gapai, dia berniat menyingkirkan apapun yang ada di atas tubuhnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat jemarinya memegang sesuatu benda yang mencurigakan, Kyuhyun mengelus sesuatu yang rasanya dingin dan~halus.

Elus elus~entah ini perasaannya saja atau dia memang rasanya seperti menggerayangi punggung berotot dan saat himpitan itu terasa meringan tanpa sadar jemari lentiknya di manjakan oleh perut kekar milik seorang laki-laki, sepertinya begitu. Tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya tanpa berniat membuka mata, sedikit menikmati sensasi menyenangkan di pagi harinya.

Elus-elus~"benar ini seperti sebuah perut, kekar dan halus..."Pikirnya masih coba memastikan sekali lagi jika Indra perabanya tidak rusak. Kyuhyun tetap mengelus perut asing itu dengan sedikit senyum mesum dalam tidurnya, bahkan Kyuhyun mengira jika dia masih bermimpi.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah. bukannya tadi dia bermimpi tentang ayam goreng kenapa sekarang malah jadi membayangkan perut roti sobek milik seorang laki-laki. Kenapa dirinya jadi mesum seperti ini. Dan kenapa laki-laki itu menindihnya seperti ini? Ini kan berat?

Tunggu

Laki-laki? Di apartemennya?

MWOYA?

Tanpa memunggu lagi Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar hingga tampaklah sepasang iris selelehan karamel yang tengah membola dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar seperti orang idiot saking terkejutnya saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai gelap dengan wajah putih mulus tengah duduk manis di atas perutnya dengan keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Dan~

Laki-laki itu telanjang...

Goddamnit...

Kyuhyun melotot dengan nyawa setengah melayang, bahkan nyawanya yang belum terkumpul sempurna terlihat kocar-kacir berhamburan karena saking mengejutkannya pemandangan di pagi harinya yang entah bisa di bilang indah atau malah masuk dalam kategori horor. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa mengenal laki-laki itu, bagaimana pula caranya dia masuk ke apartemennya dan lagi kenapa dia duduk santai dengan senyum tampan menghanyutkan dengan keadaan yang mengoda iman di atas tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam membatu...

Laki-laki itu mendengkur senang saat melihat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dia mulai mendekat dan mengesekkan kepalanya ke pipi Kyuhyun dengan manja.

Kyuhyun membeku...

Sepertinya nyawa Kyuhyun yang memang tinggal separuh itu ikut melayang saat laki-laki asing dengan tubuh polos mengodanya mendusal di dada Kyuhyun dengan sikap manja dan kelewat senang.

Pria tampan, telanjang, berada di atasnya dan hebatnya ini bukan mimpi...tampar Kyuhyun sekarang juga...tampar dan sadarkan Kyuhyun dari pagi gilanya.

Laki-laki itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos saat manik gelapnya bertatapan dengan iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum dan menjilat pipi Kyuhyun seduktif membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun seketika berdiri dan menyadarkannya jika dia tidak sedang bermimpi. "Gyaaaaaaaa...dasar mesum." kyuhyun menjerit keras dan melancarkan tinjuan maut hingga membuat laki-laki itu jatuh terjengkang.

"S~siapa k~kau, kenapa kau bisa ada di apartemenku? Dan kenapa kau menjilatiku, brengsek?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada was-was berlari menjauh seraya mengambil raket nyamuk dan kembali ke posisi semula dengan memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan diri.

Laki-laki itu tampak sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi ketakutan Kyuhyun dalam pancaran matanya. Dia terdiam menatap Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan jika dia adalah korban dan Kyuhyun adalah tersangkah utamanya, bahkan mata laki-laki itu terlihat berkaca-kaca penuh kesedihan dengan tangan kiri yang memegangi pipinya yang mendapat Bogeman sayang dari Kyuhyun. Seolah dia merasa sakit hati mendapat perlakuan kasar dari wanita bersurai karamel itu yang tidak seperti biasanya. Laki-laki itu terkejut.

"Ma~ma..." ucapnya pelan menatap Kyuhyun seperti anak kucing yang terbuang dan merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun dengan wajah super polos dan minta untuk di nodai saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, berhenti di sana stop...aku bilang berhenti, yak...yak...berhenti merangkak ke arahku" ancam Kyuhyun panik saat dengan polosnya laki-laki itu malah semakin mendekati Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan si wanita bersurai karamel yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja kyuhyun tidak ingin khilaf dan menodai laki-laki yang bahkan masih belum jelas asal usulnya itu.

"Mama..." sebutnya untuk sekian kalinya menatap Kyuhyun dengan manik gelapnya, seolah mengatakan jika dia ingin di punggut dengan segera.

"Hei...hei..astaga, bagaimana ini ada manusia cabul di rumahku, tidak mungkin tuhannn selamatkan otakku dari pikiran mesum karena kejahatan laki-laki ini, kenapa dia malah bertelanjang? Dan kenapa pula dia berwajah pasrah seperti itu?" panik Kyuhyun kelabakan sendiri tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. "Gyaaaa..." jerit Kyuhyun sekali lagi saat laki-laki itu datang dan menerjangnya hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Gyaaa...lepaskan aku, aku tidak enak...dagingku pahit jangan makan akuuuu, jangan menyentuhku atau aku akan khilaf,...menjauh dariku gyaaaaa" kyuhyun mengeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat laki-laki itu yang malah semakin memeluknya erat seolah gak berniat untuk melepasnya.

"Hei...tunggu dulu..."batinnya saat menyadari ada sebuah benda dingin kecil berbentuk lempengan tak sengaja menampar pipinya.

"apa ini..."batin Kyuhyun lagi menatap sebuah kalung yang terpasang apik di leher laki-laki mesum itu. " Nero?!" ujarnya heran dan kembali menatap laki-laki itu yang terlihat senang saat Kyuhyun menyebut nama Nero, kucing Persia kesayangannya.

"Nero" ulang Kyuhyun menunjuk kalung yang terpasang apik di leher sang laki-laki.

"Nero~?" ulangnya lagi dan sekarang menunjuk ke arah si laki-laki itu yang semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Iya Mama...ini aku" jawab si laki-laki itu tampak sekali gurat kebahagiaan yang terpancar membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Kau pasti bercanda hahahaha..." ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya, Mana mungkin ada yang seperti ini, bagaimana bisa kucing kecil berwarna putih dengan bulu yang halus miliknya bisa berubah menjadi seorang pejantan tangguh dengan surai gelap yang menawan dengan wajah tampan bagaikan dewa dalam mitologi yunani.

Dada bidangnya, perut six packnya, kulit kencang berototnya dan jangan lupakan GAJAH BESAR yang mengantung di antara selangkangannya...

Oh astaga~demi kerang ajaib apa dunia Kyuhyun sedang berputar terbalik ataukah dia hanya sedang bermimpi buruk. Dia adalah laki-laki mempesona dan sangat potensial jika dia bukanlah makhluk jadi-jadian jelmaan seekor kucing.

"Mama..." panggil laki-laki tampan itu dengan wajah polos dan mengemaskan seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata anak kucingnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dan tertawa seperti orang kesetanan setelahnya. "Hahahahahahaha...ini gila, kau gila dan aku lebih gila dan sekarang kita gila bersama hahaha bukankah itu konyol" tawa Kyuhyun keras dengan wajah setengah eror.

Bruk

Dan wanita dua puluh lima tahun itu pingsan dengan keadaannya yang serba ambigu dan terasa sangat membingungkan, jangan lupakan juga dengan pagi yang paling aneh dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Tbc or End


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **My Lovely Pet**

 **Cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun & Kim kibum **

**Genre**

 **humor, romance**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana. No EDIT.**

 **"Jangan lupa baca author note di bawah ya" ^^**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Srek

Srek

Srek

Suara gesekan antara benda berat yang di seret terdengar mengema dalam apartemen itu. Sunyi senyap tanpa ada interupsi dari suara lain. Sesosok makhluk mungil tengah menyeret tubuh pingsan seorang wanita lainnya yang terlihat pucat. Gadis mungil itu terlihat sedikit kepayahan saat berusaha menaikan si wanita pingsan ke atas sofa dan mendesah lega karenanya saat dia berhasil melakukannya.

"Huft...dia makan apa sih? Kenapa dia begitu berat sekali, aku kan jadi repot begini dasar si~"

"Gyaaaaaaaaa..." jerit wanita bersurai karamel yang bangkit dari koma sesaatnya membuat si mungil terpekik mundur seraya memegangi dadanya kaget dengan mata terbelalak menatap wanita gila jelmaan siluman kucing itu yang tiba-tiba saja bangun dan berteriak heboh tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Yak...apa kau sudah gila hah...kenapa berteriak, kau ingin membuatku sakit jantung" teriak Byun Baekhyun seraya mengayunkan pukulannya ke arah kepala Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkan si gila itu dari kebodohannya yang menjengkelkan.

"Aduh...ini sakit bacon, astaga~berarti aku tidak sedang bermimpi" gumam Kyuhyun dengan wajah linglung dan menatap sekitarnya ragu-ragu. Sepertinya dia ingin memastikan jika kucing imutnya masih dalam bentuk kucing bukan sosok laki-laki dengan perut roti sobeknya yang hampir membuatnya mimisan dan banyak berpikiran mesum.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa sikapmu aneh sekali Kyu? Jangan membuatku takut oke, kenapa kau melihat sekitar, jangan bilang kalau di sini ada hantu?" Baekhyun berjengit mundur dengan wajah aneh menatap tidak yakin sahabat gilanya itu.

"Baek~apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dan menatap waspada sekitarnya.

"Hentikan itu, kau membuatku takut Kyupil, katakan padaku apa yang kau cari sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun saat mendapati Kyuhyun dengan sikap antipatinya menatap serius sekelilingnya seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Entahlah...keadaan ini membuatku seperti sedang di rasuki roh jahat" desah Kyuhyun lega karena tak mendapati keberadaan pemuda gila tapi seksi itu dalam kamar apartementnya. "aku merasa sangat aneh dan sepertinya aku sudah gila Bacon, kurasa aku harus memeriksakan otakku" ucap Kyuhyun semakin menambah kecurigaan Baekhyun jika otak Kyuhyun miring seratus delapan puluh derajat menuju ke dunia para orang gila.

"Jangan ngawur kau memang sudah gila sejak dulu kenapa baru sadar sekarang" jawab Baekhyun aneh, dia berfikir apa kepala Kyuhyun terbentur sesuatu kenapa dia berubah menjadi semakin aneh. "Apa kau melihat kucingku, Baek?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah tersadar.

"Aku tidak melihat kucing siluman itu dan aku tidak perduli, syukur juga dia tidak ada di sini" jawab Baekhyun mulai mengendurkan urat wajahnya dan berjalan menuju sofa di samping Kyuhyun seraya menautkan kedua lengannya di depan dada meski dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kecurigaannya dari serangan mendadak si raja siluman kucing.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memastikan keberadaan kucingnya, sekalian memeriksa jika dia memang sedang berfantasi karena hawa panas dan efek kesendirian yang menjamur dan membuatnya otaknya di penuhi racun kejombloan. "Oh ya...kenapa kau tiduran di depan pintu, kau tau betapa susahnya aku menyeret tubuh gembulmu itu ke sini~apa kau pingsan karena kepanasan dan otakmu menjadi error?" tanya Baekhyun kurang ajar seraya memutar jari telunjuknya tepat di sebelah dahinya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Baekhyun sengit. "Ya...aku tidak berat dan aku juga tidak gembul, kau saja yang kekurangan kalsium dan terjebak dalam tubuh cebol itu, jangan menyalahkan aku dan tubuh proposionalku" ucap Kyuhyun kesal dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

"Miaw...miaw..." Kyuhyun melompat ke atas sofa saat mendengar suara kucingnya. Kyuhyun menatap takut-takut kucing berbulu salju itu, jangan-jangan benar apa kata Baekhyun jika kucingnya adalah jelmaan dari kucing siluman. "Kyu kau tidak apa-apa kan, sungguh kau membuatku takut, sikapmu aneh sekali~sungguh" Baekhyun memeluk bantal sofa dan mengambil jarak aman dari Kyuhyun maupun dari kucingnya~Nero yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua manik heterokrom miliknya. "Miaw...miaw..."

"Baek...yakin itu kucingku? Yakin itu Neroku?" tanya Kyuhyun sangsi. Baekhyun melonggoh melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Sangat tidak biasa~lagipula sejak kapan Kyuhyun hilang ingatan seperti ini.

"Sungguhan kau membuatku takut Kyu, tentu saja mana mungkin ada kucing siluman yang seperti milikmu, dia itu monster, lihat saja tatapan matanya padaku" Baekhyun semakin mempertanyakan kewarasan Kyuhyun jika seperti ini.

"Sungguh tadi Neroku adalah seekor Doberman dengan belalai gajah yang besar di selangkangannya, astaga" pipi Kyuhyun merona saat otaknya kembali mengingat 'belalai gajah' yang di maksud.

Bruk

"Yak...kenapa memukulku" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima saat Baekhyun kembali memukulnya keras dengan bantal sofa di tangannya dengan wajah datar yang dia pinjam dari artis idola hallyu anggota boy band terkenal Kim Kibum Super Junior.

Bruk

"Yak..."

"Apa otakmu miring, apa sih yang kau ocehkan, kucing? Doberman? Belalai besar? Kau pikir kau sedang ada di mana hah? Ini bukan kebun binata~gyaaaaa..." Baekhyun menjerit saat Nero menerjangnya secara mendadak. "Tuh kan dia memang kucing sintingmu, dia bahkan tidak terima jika aku memukulmu, dasar~padahal aku kan baik karena menyadarkanmu dari kegilaan permanen, cepat singkirkan dia dariku Kyupil, lihat saja tatapan mematikannya" jerit Baekhyun tidak terima. "hei~Nero kenapa kau membenciku sih, aku kan tak salah apa-apa, kenapa jahat sekali padaku" teriak Baekhyun sekali lagi dari atas meja dapur seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Nero dengan sikap kelewat absurd. Seolah menantang seekor kucing jantan milik sahabatnya adalah sikap yang normal.

Kyuhyun menatap kucing putihnya sama sekali tak mengindahkan ocehan Baekhyun. "Kau memang Neroku haha~apa sih yang aku pikirkan, aku pasti sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi tentang hal konyol tadi" Kyuhyun menertawai keidiotannya sendiri seraya mengendong Nero dalam dekapan hangatnya, entah kenapa Nero sangat menikmati dan langsung merasa nyaman dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan duduk di atas meja, Bacon?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata mengerling malas.

"Sampi Wu Fan jatuh bertekuk lutut di bawah kakiku" jawabnya serius.

"Sinting" ujar Kyuhyun malas, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh senang.

"Jadi~apa kau sudah memikirkan penawaranku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi kembali menunjukan wajah seriusnya.

"Soal apa?" tanya Kyuhyun santai seraya menghidupkan televisi.

"Date~kencan sudah ingat" ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tidak sabar. "Ayolah~ikut denganku, jika kau tidak ikut Kai tidak mau mengajak Wu Fan dan jika Wu Fan tidak ikut maka aku akan mati ayolah ayolah~" rengek Baekhyun seraya beragyeo ria, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap wajah Baekyun ilfil.

"Sudah ku duga motifmu tidak ikhlas, dasar bon cabe" cibir Kyuhyun merasa di khianati.

"Lagian apa salahnya sih, Kai juga keren dia cogan lo, tak ada ruginya jika kau kencan dengannya" bujuk rayu Baekhyun kembali ia lancarkan demi kesuksesan hubungannya dengan si tonggos berwajah bule kembaran angry bird itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tampak menimbang sejenak. "Baiklah aku setuju, tapi singkirkan wajah _bitch_ mu sekarang juga, kau membuat perasaanku tidak enak, Byun B" mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun Baekhyun bersorak gembira di tempat seraya melakukan tarian suku pedalaman.

"Oke jangan lupa Minggu depan di cafe 'Z' jam tujuh, aku pulang dulu, bubye Kyu Chan sayang" cengir Baekhyun lebar seraya mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dan berlari menjauh menghindar dari cakaran Nero yang tak suka melihat Baekhyun menyentuh Kyuhyunnya, mungkin bagi Nero Baekhyun adalah pengaruh buruk, terlihat seperti bakteri penganggu.

"Dasar Bacon gila" jerit Kyuhyun mengema seraya mengusap pipinya yang berdenyut sakit. "Aarrgg...aku ingin berendam" Kyuhyun berteriak heboh, dia berdiri dan menaruh Nero di sofa. "Kau tidak ingin ikut denganku Nero?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kucing manisnya karena tak biasanya kucing itu menjadi sangat pendiam saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya. Nero melompat turun dan berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun, seolah sebal dengan wanita cantik itu.

"Kenapa dia?!" bisik Kyuhyun aneh seraya mengaruk dagunya. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju ke arah kamar mandi seraya menyenandungkan lagu aneh yang mengema di dalam kamar mandi, sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang melakukan konser solo dadakan di sana.

"Segarnya...baby peluklah aku erat, aku mencin~" nyanyian bernada fals milik Kyuhyun terhenti saat sebuah lengan kekar memeluk leher dan perutnya di saat bersamaan membuatnya tersentak kaget, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saat sebuah kepala seorang pria bersandar pasrah dia atas bahunya. Membuat mereka terlihat begitu intim. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman lengan kekar laki-laki itu secara hati-hati. Namun belalai lemas milik laki-laki itu menyentuh bokongnya tanpa sengaja, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memajukan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Aku tidak suka" bisiknya dalam. "Jangan lakukan itu, Kyu" tambahnya lagi. Kyuhyun memucat menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri yang sedang di peluk oleh laki-laki aneh dengan tubuh yang sama-sama telanjang terlihat dalam bias cermin yang memburam karena uap air panas.

"K-kau...a-apa yang kau lakukan, s-siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup dia tak ingin sembarangan bergerak, lagipula Kyuhyun tak ingin jika bokongnya menyentuh belalai besar yang sedang tertidur di antara selangkangannya bisa sangat gawat jika dia terbangun secara tiba-tiba karena gesekan kecil~tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun khilaf dan malah dia yang berakhir memperkosa laki-laki itu atau hal yang paling berbahaya adalah adanya kemungkinan jika laki-laki itu adalah orang sakit jiwa, stalker atau sejenisnya yang terobsesi dengan dirinya dan bisa saja melakukan tindakan gila lainnya jika Kyuhyun tak menurutinya atau yang lebih parah dia ingin membunuhnya setelah itu, lalu mengawetkan tubuhnya untuk di jadikan koleksi. Kyuhyun cukup percaya diri dengan parasnya.

Entah ini efek dari film pembunuhan yang dia tonton semalam atau karena apa yang jelas hal itulah yang pertama kali terpikir dalam otaknya selain hal mesum lainnya.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya. membalik tubuh Kyuhyun agar mereka bisa saling berhadap-hadapan. Tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu, manik gelap dan iris caramel seolah saling bicara dalam diam. Perlahan wajah laki-laki tampan itu mulai mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun, menautkan bibir cherrynya, memanggut mesrah bibir Kyuhyun penuh kehati-hatian. Semakin lama lumatan-lumatan itu semakin meliar dan tidak terkendali membuat Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat saat jemari kekar laki-laki itu membelai dan meremas payudara berisinya. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang belum pernah di alaminya. Mereka berdua saling membelai menghisap dan melumat, menginginkan hal lebih dari masing-masing seolah menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dalam kenikmatan semu sampai saat sebuah teriakan nyaring membangunkan akal sehat Kyuhyun yang sudah jatuh terbuai dalam dekapan penuh kegelapan hangat laki-laki itu.

"Kyupil~kau dimana? Aku membawa ayam goreng, ayo makan bersama~yuuhuuu...Kyupil apa kau sedang mandi, jangan lama-lama atau kuhabiskan jatah ayammu" teriak Baekhyun mendatangi kamar mandi dan mengebrak pintunya dengan bar-bar, hal lumrah yang selalu dia lakukan, bertujuan untuk membuat sahabatnya itu kesal setengah mati.

Kyuhyun tersadar dan mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu darinya, meski sedikit tak rela Kyuhyun tak boleh sampai terhanyut dan terperdaya hanya karena sentuhan mengoda laki-laki itu yang tak dalat di tolaknya. Kyuhyun menatap panik pintu berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang masih tidak terkendali meraup oksigen dengan bibir yang sudah membengkak.

"Kyu~Cho Kyupil, kau tidak apa-apa, astaga~apa kau pingsan?" Baekhyun berteriak hiperbolis dan kembali ke arah kamar mandi saat tak mendengar jeritan protes Kyuhyun yang mengema saat dirinya menendang pintu kamar mandi seperti biasanya, Baekhyun mengira jika Kyuhyun terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga gadis itu tak mampu berteriak ribut menirukan suara makhluk hutan untuk membalas perbuatannya.

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menahan pintu saat Baekhyun berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan suara heboh, tau jika saat mandi Kyuhyun tak pernah mengunci pintu. "Berhenti cebol, STOP~aku belum jadi mayat, tunggu aku lima menit dan jangan berpikir untuk menghabiskan ayam milikku mengerti" ancam Kyuhyun panik dari balik pintu menahan sekuat tenaga agar Baekhyun tidak berhasil masuk dan memergokinya tengah berbuat mesum dengan lelaki yang bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tau.

"Yak~siapa yang cebol, dasar Kyupil bedebah, cepatlah atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ayammu, cih..." balas Baekhyun berteriak nyaring, sepertinya dia tidak terima jika ada kata 'cebol' yang di tujukan padanya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kyuhyun rasanya ingin copot, bagaimana jika Baekhyun memergokinya dalam keadaan seperti ini, pasti dia akan tertawa keras seperti penyihir busuk dan mengatainya mati-matian dengan tatapan 'bitch' andalannya untuk mengoda Kyuhyun sampai dia mati mengenaskan.

Kyuhyun berbalik untuk mendamprat laki-laki bodoh yang mampu membuat otaknya lumpuh seketika, bahkan Kyuhyun tak sempat merutuki sikapnya yang langsung bertekuk lutut hanya karena ciuman dan sentuhan lelaki itu di tubuhnya. Astaga sejak kapan dirinya jadi semesum itu.

"Hei..." Kyuhyun berbalik namun wajahnya langsung memerah seketika dan~

Bruusssh...

Kyuhyun berbalik kembali~memunggungi laki-laki itu seraya memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah parah, bagaimana dia tak mimisan jika dia melihat sosok itu berdiri dengan pose keren ala cowok ganteng roti sobek seraya menyibak surai kelamnya ke arah belakang seperti model iklan shampo dan balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu mengoda.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sana, kenapa kau-kau astaga cepat tutupi tubuhmu dengan sesuatu brengsek, apa kau ingin membuatku mati~sialan" umpat Kyuhyun seraya mencari kain atau sesuatu untuk menahan pendarahan hidungnya yang semakin parah.

Kyuhyun mengapai handuk, melilitkan pada tubuh polosnya dan mencari handuk lainnya untuk membersihkan pendarahan hidungnya. "Cih~sialan kenapa aku terlihat memalukan seperti ini" batin Kyuhyun berteriak kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini Kyuhyun sungguh ingin menangis saja. Bagaimana dia menaruh wajahnya nanti, pasti laki-laki itu berpikiran jika dirinya adalah wanita murahan dan mesum.

"Tekan dan angkat kepalamu, Kyu" ucap lelaki itu mengambil sebuah handuk lainnya untuk menutupi hidung Kyuhyun seraya memegangi belakang kepala wanita itu, sementara tangan yang satunya memijat pangkal hidung Kyuhyun untuk mencegah pendarahan yang semakin parah. Kyuhyun menatap paras tampan itu dalam diam, tidak menyangkah jika lelaki asing dan aneh itu bisa melakukan hal baik untuknya selain membuatnya tergoda untuk melakukan apapun dengan tubuh telanjang miliknya dan selalu membuatnya bergairah hingga yang ada di otak Kyuhyun hanya terpikir ingin menjilat seluruh tubuh lelaki itu.

"Maaf~jika aku membuatmu jadi seperti ini" ucapnya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Kyuhyun bingung ingin membalas apa.

"T-tidak i-ini bukan salahmu" gagap Kyuhyun seraya mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya untuk menyanggah ucapan laki-laki itu dengan sikap canggung.

Mereka berdua saling menatap lama. Seolah berbicara lewat tatapan mata. "Apa aku membuatmu terkejut?" kekehan laki-laki itu terdengar merdu di telinga Kyuhyun membuatnya lumer seperti mentega yang di panaskan dalam wajan. bahkan senyum sejuta wattnya seketika membuat wanita itu mengelepar seperti ikan yang di keluarkan dari aquarium, Sadar akan debaran yang semakin mengusik hatinya Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri secara mendadak dan mengambil jarak aman darinya.

"T-tentu saja k-kau membuatku merasa terkejut dan-dan aku perlu penjelasanmu darimana kau berasal dan apa maksudmu berada di sini dan kenapa ada di rumahku dan melakukan hal itu padaku, tidak bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke rumahku dan kenapa kau telanjang hah? Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" cerocos Kyuhyun cepat penuh penekanan juga kata 'dan' dalam kalimatnya.

Laki-laki itu bersandar pada wastafel, menautkan kedua lengan kekarnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dengan senyum misterius yang bisa meluluhkan berjuta bahkan lebih wanita di dunia, semacam jerat tak kasat mata yang sengaja di lempar sebagai umpan untuk meluluh lantakkan hati dan jiwa Kyuhyun seketika. Beruntung saja karena laki-laki itu cukup waras dan memiliki otak untuk menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar mati kejang.

"Kyu~mau sampai kapan kau ada di dalam hah?" teriakan Baekhyun kembali mengumandangkan teriakan ultrasoniknya, memecah suasana aneh yang terasa magis dia antara keduanya.

"Cih~si berisik itu tetap saja menyebalkan" gumam laki-laki itu tampak tak suka saat mendengar jeritan Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti saat mendengar gerutuan laki-laki itu, seolah dia telah mengenal Baekhyun cukup lama. "Tunggu di sini jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi, oke~aku akan antarkan pakaian untukmu" peringat Kyuhyun dan di balas gendikan bahu acuh darinya, seolah tak perduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Kyuhyun berlari tergesah menuju kamarnya, mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang asyik mencomot dan mengunyah ayam di dalam mulutnya.

Laki-laki itu menatap cermin mengamati wajahnya sendiri dengan tatapan angkuh yang dingin yang terpatri di sana, setelahnya dia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan, dia berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan santai menuju ke arah lemari es berniat mengambil air dingin. Melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan ayam goreng dan film drama picisannya yang terputar di televisi.

"Kyu~Kyu kau lihat adegan ini, wuah...aku sungguh tidak rela bagaimana mungkin wajah wanita seperti itu bisa mendapat ciuman dari enam laki-laki tampan, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi~kebaikan apa yang telah dia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya kenapa dia beruntung sekali, sial" cerocos Baekhyun serta mengigit ayam gorengnya dengan cara bar-bar mengira jika lelaki yang sedang dia ajak bicara adalah Kyuhyun. Sunyi~tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Kyuhyun yang menjadi pendiam tidak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya berniat mengatai Kyuhyun karena berani mengacuhkannya.

"Apa kau tuli Kyup~" namun ucapannya seakan tertelan kembali saat obsidian coklatnya bertemu dengan manik gelap lelaki dengan ketampanan yang tak terjelaskan, berdiri dengan angkuhnya seraya menautkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, menatap Baekhyun degan tatapan bosan. Laki-laki itu berdecih lirih menatap wajah idiot Baekhyun yang melongo dengan ayam goreng yang sudah terjatuh dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Si tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan segala rasa syoknya berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun berkedip dua kali menatap punggung coklat seksi laki-laki itu dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur dengan kebingungan yang tak terjelaskan, dia mendudukan dirinya sendiri dan tertawa aneh setelahnya. "Hahaha kurasa badanku panas, sepertinya aku sedang berhalusinasi~apa aku mabuk ya?" tanyanya tak yakin pada dirinya sendiri dan menatap kotak yang berisi susu strawberry kesukaannya. "Apa aku mabuk susu? Atau Apa aku keracunan susu kadaluarsa? tidak mungkin" Baekhyun ingat jika susu yang dia ambil masih jauh dari tanggal expired. "Lalu apa barusan yang kulihat, ah~aku mengerti pantas saja Kyuhyun menolak terus saat aku mengajaknya dating bareng ternyata dia sudah memiliki kekasih, keren lagi hahaha dasar Kyupil sialan masak menyimpan laki-laki sekeren itu tidak bilang-bilang" gumam Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, memukulkan kepalan tangannya dai atas telapak tangan kirinya dan tertawa bangga dengan hasil pemikiran otak cerdasnya itu. Tak lama wanita mungil dengan tubuh berisi itu terdiam seolah merasa aneh dengan ucapannya sendiri, matanya memicing menatap kamar Kyuhyun masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. "Pacarnya Kyuhyun ya? Hemz~" gumamnya masih coba mencerna.

"ASTAGA KYUHYUN PUNYA PACAR" pekiknya pada akhirnya setelah mengalami masa 'bug' di otaknya, baru Baekhyun sadar caranya berteriak histeris.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa aku tadi melihat hantu?, tidak mungkin~mana ada hantu setampan dia" gumam Baekhyun tidak terima jika ternyata laki-laki tampan itu adalah hantu atau jelmaan siluman. "Yakin kau tidak menyembunyikan seseorang di kamarmu Kyu?" tanya Baekhyun curiga seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya yang memang sudah sipit.

"Yaa...bukankah kau tadi sudah melihatnya sendiri cebol, kau bahkan sudah mengeledah setiap jengkal rumah ini, memangnya dia kuman yang bisa aku kantongi hah" sewot Kyuhyun melancarkan protesannya.

"Benar juga, lalu kemana dia menghilang? Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar tak melihatnya?" Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah curiga. Kyuhyun terdiam sedikit gelagapan ingin menjawabpun dia tak tau harus melontarkan kata-kata apa, diapun sama bingungnya dengan Baekhyun, bahkan keadaan absurdnya tadi malah semakin menambah kebingungannya. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang laki-laki yang seenaknya keluar masuk dari dalam apartemennya begitu saja dan tiba-tiba lenyap tak berbekas seperti sebuah sihir.

"Aku juga tak tau Baek, akupun sama bingungnya sepertimu" gumam Kyuhyun dengan wajah berfikir.

"Hah~sudahlah, ayo makan saja ayam gorengnya, jangan membuat kepala sendiri pusing dengan pikiran aneh, aku rasa ini efek dari pekerjaan yang belum selesai, aarggghh...aku benci dengan Suho, kenapa dia selalu memberikan tugas berat pada kita, menyebalkan"

"Kau benar Baek, kurasa Suho memang telah menandai kita, harusnya dia berbaik hati dengan makhluk satu spesies dengannya" Kyuhyun mengigit ayamnya dengan lagak seperti pendemo.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin mati hah" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah bengisnya.

"Hehe...apa yang salah, bukankah Suho memang satu spesies denganmu Baek, sama-sama manusia cebol" tawanya kurang ajar, membuat Baekhyun menyumpal mulutnya dengan ayam goreng hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersedak. Tanpa mereka sadari seekor kucing berbulu salju keluar dari dalam handuk yang tergeletak di lantai dengan bulu setengah basah menatap dua orang wanita itu dalam diam.

°•°•°

Suasana sibuk tampak dalam ruangan luas itu, sesekali banyak karyawan yang hilir mudiknya dan saling mengumpat di telepon.

"Dia seperti monster kelaparan jika sedang marah" gumam Baekhyun menatap salah seorang rekan kerjanya. "Oh ya~Kyu kau tidak lupa kan nanti sore?" Baekhyun mengintip Kyuhyun dari atas bilik wanita itu dengan sikap yang kelewat santai.

"Hemz..." gumam Kyuhyun acuh masih memfokuskan tatapan matanya ke layar komputer miliknya, berusaha berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan laporan secepat mungkin. Sebelum si cebol Suho datang dengan aura setan dan mendampratnya habis-habisan karena laporan yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Wu Fan~Wu Fan Kyu, astaga~dia memang beneran keren, entah bagaimana perasaan ibunya saat melahirkan sesosok malaikat sepertinya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah terpesona saat melihat Wu Fan berjalan dengan langkah tegas di hadapannya.

"Hai~Baek, jangan lupa nanti malam oke" peringat Kai dengan senyum mengodanya menatap Baekhyun yang melirik Wu Fan seraya tersenyum cantik untuk menjaga image Putri nya.

"Oke" setelahnya Baekhyun mengangkat kedua jempol dan jari telunjuknya menautkan keduanya membentuk huruf 'O' seraya mengerling senang ke arah Kai yang menjauh bersama dengan hatinya, Wu Fan sementara laki-laki itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Kyuhyun melirik Baekhyun sekilas, "Baek, jangan lupa menutup mulutmu, jangan sampai kau menyebabkan kekacauan dengan baunya, sayang" sindir Kyuhyun dan tersenyum geli saat mendengar Baekhyun mencebik.

"Bodoh, wangiku bahkan bisa mengalahkan bunga terharum sedunia asal kau tau saja hah...hah.." ucap Baekhyun tidak terima dan menghembuskan nafasnya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan sengaja.

"Astaga kau kekanakan sekali Baek, menjijikan~menjauh dariku" kesal Kyuhyun seraya memukul bahu Baekhyun yang semakin gencar mengodanya.

"Ehemz...jika kau ada waktu untuk bercanda, ku pikir kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu Cho Kyuhyun, segera antarkan ke ruanganku" ucap Suho dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun menyengir dan kembali dalam biliknya setelah mendapat deatglare dari Kyuhyun.

"Baik~aku akan segera membawanya padamu pak" sahut Kyuhyun.

°•°•°

"Bagaimana nanti ya? Apa akan berjalan dengan lancar" Kyuhyun bergumam dalam bak mandinya. Memikirkan jika dia akan bertemu dengan Kai membuat perutnya sakit, sungguh Kyuhyun sangat gugup.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit tak percaya ketika Baekhyun mengatakan jika Kim Kai menyukainya dan berniat ingin mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dekat. Hal ini terasa bagaikan mimpi saja, siapa yang tidak tau si Tan eksotis Kai, laki-laki mapan yang memiliki segalanya. Bahkan banyak wanita yang rela berjejer hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit perhatian Kai.

"Hah...apa aku sedang dalam hidupku sendiri atau aku sedang terlempar ke dunia paralel? Semua hal yang terjadi padaku sangat mengejutkan" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan bangkit berdiri, melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan berjalan keluar menuju lemari pakaiannya. Perlu waktu dua puluh menit untuk Kyuhyun bersiap-siap.

Wanita itu menatap dirinya sendiri dalam balutan dress sewarna pastel yang terlihat cantik sekaligus anggun di padukan dengan stilletto putihnya menyempurnakan kecantikannya malam itu. "Entah aku sedang terjebak di dunia omong kosong atau semacamnya, yang jelas~aku tak bisa menghindarinya, lagipula tak ada salahnya mencoba" ucap Kyuhyun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Hei Nero, aku akan pergi malam ini jadilah anak baik dan jangan kemana-mana oke" pamit Kyuhyun mencium dahi kucing berbulu saljunya dan melangkah pergi, keluar dari pintu apartemennya.

Kyuhyun melangkah anggun menuju parkiran, membuka pintu mobil audinya sampai saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. Kyuhyun memasang headsetnya kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Hai Baek, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah dirinya mendengar suara cempreng sahabatnya di seberang Line. "Tunggu aku sepuluh menit aku akan sampai oke" putus Kyuhyun dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area apartemennya.

°•°•°

Kyuhyun turun dengan tergesa dari dalam mobilnya dan sesekali tampak melirik jam tangannya, sungguh sial sekali dia bisa terlambat. Kyuhyun berlari kecil memasuki cafe yang tampak nyaman. Sesekali kepalanya celingukan mencari keberadaan teman cebolnya dan dua pria tiang tinggi dengan kulit beda warna. Dan gotcha~iris selelehan karamel miliknya menemukan sosok mungil Baekhyun yang melambai antusias saat melihatnya. Kyuhyun sedikit merapikan dandanannya dan sedikit berharap jika make upnya masih rapi dan terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak masalah, kau terlihat cantik malam ini" puji Kai menautkan kedua jemarinya, menopang kepalanya dengan tatapan seksi mengodanya yang di tujukan khusus untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona merah. "Terima kasih Kai" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyisipkan anak rambutnya yang terurai cantik ke belakang telinganya.

"Baiklah, bisakah kita memesan makanan sekarang" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu~" ucap Kai seraya membuka menu dengan tatapan yang masih terfokus pada Kyuhyun, membuat Wu Fan sedikit menyeringai senang dengan gelagat temannya itu.

°•°•°

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki dalam balutan booth hitam itu terhenti tepat di depan sebuah cafe. Laki-laki dengan paras tampan itu membuka kacamatanya dengan gerakan pelan seraya menyibak surai gelapnya, membuat beberapa mata wanita tampak tak fokus dengan jalanan. "Gadis nakal~bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas" ucap laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran. Banyak pasang mata yang mengawasi setiap pergerakannya. Dengan langkah pasti laki-laki berparas menawan itu menatap ke arah meja yang berada paling sudut, di sana ada dua orang wanita dan dua orang laki-laki yang sedang bercengkrama sambil tertawa sesekali.

Laki-laki itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kyuhyun secara mendadak, membuat wanita itu terkejut dengan kehadiran laki-laki asing yang tak di kenalnya. "Apa kau menikmatinya Cho Kyuhyun" bisiknya dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, setelahnya dia menatap Kai dengan tatapan angkuh yang terlihat menyebalkan. "Hei~Bastard, apa kau merindukanku?!" ucapnya dengan seringai tercetak di bibirnya. Kai menatap laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu dengan dengusan tawa mengejek, sepertinya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Kai menautkan kedua lengannya menampilkan raut wajah arogannya, seolah mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang di alaminya saat ini. "Apa dia milikmu?!" tanya Kai dengan wajah serius menciptakan sebuah tanda tanya besar di dua kepala wanita cantik yang sama sekali bingung dengan situasi aneh saat itu.

"Kurasa kau tidak buta untuk melihatnya sendiri, Kamtjong" seringai laki-laki itu semakin lebar.

"Sial" umpat Kai keras seraya membuang mukanya ke arah lain, membuat kekehan Wu Fan terdengar semakin keras. "Tutup mulutmu, Kris" sebal Kai sengit menatap laki-laki tiang itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri seraya mengebrak meja. "Tunggu dulu, apa kalian pikir ini lelucon?, apa maksud kalian dengan aku yang miliknya dan KAU~siapa kau sebenarnya?, kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku hah?" murka Kyuhyun yang merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau cantik jika sedang marah" ucap bodoh laki-laki di depannya. Sepertinya tidak terlalu serius menanggapi amukan Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan semuanya Bryan, sebelum dia mengamuk dan meremehkan tulang-tulangmu" ucap Wu Fan atau Kris lagi menatap tenang laki-laki bernama 'Bryan' seraya menyeruput minumannya tenang.

"Aarrggghh...aku bisa gila jika seperti ini, kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan si brengsek macam dia lagi~ini kutukan" gumam Kai frustasi.

Bryan terkekeh senang melihat Kai yang tampak menderita begitupun dengan Wu Fan dn kembali menghadapkan wajah tampannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Well...namaku adalah Bryan trevor, tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Kibum dan aku adalah 'MATE' mu, nona Cho Kyuhyun atau bisa ku sebut dengan 'Mama'" ucapnya seraya mendekat dan menjilat pipi Kyuhyun.

TBC

Happy DESEMBER buat para KiHyun fans, dan HAPPY anyversary buat KiHyun semoga makin ceria selamanya^^

Oh ya sekedar pemberitahuan buat kalian yang suka baca tulisan absurd lizz, lizz ingin pamitan untuk menghilang selama~ehm... Entahlah, mungkin dua bulan, tiga bulan lizz belum bisa janji, anggap saja Hiatus sementara sampai keadaan bisa lizz tangani dan untuk sementara juga lizz bakal non aktif di sosial media, FB, BBM, line, email, Instagram dan lain-lain^^

Untuk sementara lizz bakal jadi manusia goa dulu, oke jangan kangen ya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW kalian^^

Ketjup sayang untuk kalian semua^^


End file.
